Why Girls Always Wanna Kiss?
by Janet0041
Summary: Boys and Girls always have been different, but why Girls always wanna Kiss? Oneshot. Shonen Ai. RikuXSora


**SUMMARY: **Boys and girls always have been different, but… why girls always wanna kiss?? _Cute_ _Oneshot. Shounen-Ai. RikuXSora, _

**DISCLAIMER: **Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, and all characters displayed here belong to Square-Enix and Disney and bla, bla, bla, bla…

**WHY GIRLS ALWAYS WANNA KISS???**

By Janet0041

School days always have been bored. Teachers are grumpy and they're always babbling stuff no one understand, besides they scold you if you're not paying attention or if you try to make more interactive the class, doing things like paper plains or chatting with the friend at your side … but even if school is a terrible place, there's a time to have fun at least: lunch time. Boys play on the courtyards all kind of sports, and girls spend that time to talk with their friends about fashion, makeup, TV actors, boys… and _kissing stuff_…; Why girls always were talking about that??? Why they always were talking about romance and house-life when they could do it about more interesting things like wrestling, cars or sports?? It seemed that anyone cared about that important matter...

"What do you think about Drew? I think he's cute…!!! Tee-tee!!"

"I don't like him at all!! But I think Dimitri's cute!!"

"No he is not!! He's ugly!!!!"

"No, He isn't and I want to kiss him some day!!"

"Iugggh!!!! Tee-tee!!"

"…That's so disgusting…" …Anyone, but two kids in the whole place whom where watching the girls of their class "They're always talking about the same: boys, boys and boys… don't they ever get tired of it…?" a ten-aged boy said looking with a gross expression to the females.

"…I don't see what the problem is, Riku… Maybe they just don't have anything else to talk about… I don't know…" spoke the other boy, a nine-aged one with brown spiky hair who looked at the girls with confusion, as the boy besides him turned around.

"Are you dumb or something, Sora?? They're stupid, that's why they're talking about the same all time!! There's more than only boys and kissing stuff in the life, you know???"

"Really? Like what?" the spiked head asked curious tilting his head.

"Eh? Like what?? Well… Like… like… soccer or the fact of discover some kind of new combination of ice cream!!" Riku said closing his eyes wisely as Sora nodded excited, thought his excitement vanished some seconds later, his face becoming thoughtful and serious "…Something's wrong, Sora?"

"Uh? Well… um… Riku, you know everything, right?" the boy smiled proudly "Well… I was wondering… what about if girls only talk about the kissing stuff all time just because they want to… and… if that's true, why girls always wanna kiss??" the silver-haired boy blinked, looking at the boy in front of him; he began to think deeply "Riku…?"

"…Well… t-that's because…."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" A sudden voice was heard, and before both guys could react, Sora was crashed against the floor by a brunette with blond hair.

"Tidus, I'll tell your mom you crashed Sora again if you don't get up and away from him right now!" an eleven aged-brunette spoke coming after the first one, as after this one showed off his tongue to him, he stepped away from the hazel kid "Geez…"

"Thanks Wakka… I didn't hear you come…"

"Yeah, I figured that…" The orange-haired one responded, waving his hand in an unworried-way; Nevertheless, he realized about the boys' faces, folding his arms and arching an eyebrow "It looks like you were having a very serious chat… so, I wanna know! What was about?" Riku and Sora looked to each other, lowering his glance to the floor.

"…Kissing stuff…" both boys answered with the same air, getting a face of deception from both brunettes.

"…You gotta be kidding me, guys… you??? Talking about kissing stuff?? Are you girls or something like that?!"

"NO, WE ARE NOT!!"

"Sora's right, Wakka! We just were talking about why girls like kisses!!" Tidus and Wakka exchanged glances, and then, they burst into laugh, like if the most funny joke had been told in that moment; the bad part was, Sora and Riku seemed not to understand it, because they remained in silence, Sora making a pout and Riku scowling "What are you laughing about…?"

"Are you being serious?? C'mon Riku!! Why are you worrying for things nobody cares??"

"It wasn't me!! Sora was curious and he asked to me!!" Pointed the silver haired boy, though he folded his arms and looking away ashamed "…But I didn't know what to answer him…"

"C'mon, a kiss is just a kiss… doesn't your mom kiss you too??"

"Me??!! No!! She doesn't!!" Riku folded his arms as a little blushed colored his cheeks, gaining a look of incredibility from Sora, Tidus and Wakka "…Ok, she does… but only sometimes of course!! But that's not the point!! That kind of kisses it's not the same!! I mean, it can not be same…"

"Yeah! Even if I love mom, I don't like that she kisses me all time!! So, it can not be the same, since girls like that kisses and not the ones from their parents…" Sora added, as Riku nodded.

"I guess I know what you mean… Mom and Dad always watch movies where many women want to be with the protagonist; in the movie, there're guns, and bad guys and fights, and at the end, the protagonist always kisses only a woman… and mom says things like _how romantic that would be…_ or things like that…" Tidus said calmly, not realizing the weird look his friends were giving him after some seconds after "Hey, what's with those faces?"

"That shit are adult movies… do your parents watch that kind of movies with you there??!"

"Don't be silly, Wakka! They do it when they think I'm already asleep! LOL!!" the young brunette said with a mischievous grin, putting his arms behind his head; the other three kids sighed.

"That's good to know…" the elder boy finally said, not wanting to imagine what else Tidus had watched already, and beginning to understand why the kid was so insane.

"But that doesn't answer our question either…" Sora added with frustration. Wakka folded his arms again.

"Why don't you just ask a girl? So, she'll tell you the reason and you'll stop to think non-sense things!"

"Are you crazy?? I don't want any girl thinking I'm interested on that!!" Riku said making a gesture of nauseas, as the elder boy shook his head.

"Maybe you can ask Kairi or Selphie! They're girls, and they're our friends too! I don't think they'll laugh of you!!" Tidus proposed happily, but Riku only shrugged.

"Kairi didn't come today, she went to a trip with her parents… and I don't trust Selphie… She's insane!!"

"She's not insane!! How can you say that!!"

"Dude… last week she said she was a mutant shark or something like that… this week, she's saying she's a flying squirrel!!"

"She's an artist and a very creative person, and someone so bored like you can't understand her, that's all!!" Tidus finished the discussion about the girl's sanity folding his arms and showing off his tongue to silver haired boy, who only rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe Riku's right, but insane or not, she's our only choice, so… SELPHIEEEEEE!!!!" after some seconds, the hazel girl stopped her game of jumping the rope, and rushed to the group of boys, coming to the calling of Wakka.

"Wassup guys?? Did you just called me??"

"Yeah, well yes... you'll see, we men have been discussing some important matters here, and between them, a curious question stood up, courtesy of our friend Rik-…"

"It was Sora's…"

"Yeah, whatever… can you tell us, why girls like kisses??..."

"For the love of… This can't end well…" Riku thought slapping a hand to his face. After some minutes to think it, Selphie's kitty shaped mouth finally opened.

"Because it means you like someone at lot!!"

"What? Just because you like someone?? That can't be all the reason!!"

"…Or maybe we aren't getting it at all…"

"It's not so complicated, guys… you'll see… when you kiss someone, you feel like butterflies inside your stomach…" the girl sweatdropped, realizing the boys weren't understanding anything; she thought harder, until she finally got the right words to explain herself "It feels like when you're eating your favorite flavor of ice cream… or when you eat a cookie with chocolate chips!!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOoohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" everybody exclaimed, as Selphie's smile grew up. Soon the ring bell was heard, which meant it was time to go back to classes.

After school time, everybody went to their homes; What can be worst that the school itself??? The stupid homework… the good part, it was that at least, that day there wasn't too many just like others days, so, by the time Riku, Wakka and Tidus arrived to Sora's place, he'd already finished it at all.

The whole evening was full of fun, games and sports, after all, being a small place and with a big beach where to play, it was strange not seeing kids running everywhere. When it was almost time to go home, the four boys decided to finish their day as they used: eating some ice cream. When Tidus and Wakka leave to walk to their houses, Riku and Sora stayed a little more in the beach, sitting on the fallen tree where they used along with Kairi in other days; after taking sit in his favorite place, Sora licked a little more of his ice cream enjoying that almost intimate moment, not caring about the rest of the world or anything else… and not noticing a silver haired boy who was watching him since some minutes ago.

"…I didn't know you liked chocolate flavor that much…" Riku managed to say after another par of seconds of seeing the hazel boy, who stared at him after he finished his desert.

"For real?? It's my most favorite flavor in all the world!!! I would pass the rest of my life eating anything with chocolate flavor!!!"

"You'll get sick if you do that… No one can eat that much, even if it's their favorite food or flavor…"

"No one???" Riku shook his head "Wow… but it's something funny to imagine it, doesn't it??" Sora laughed loudly, as the silver haired boy only sighed "…Hey Riku… you seem to be in a bad mood since school… are you angry or something?"

"Kind of… Wakka didn't stop to tease me in all the day because of the questions of the kissing stuff and all that shit…"

"…Sorry Riku, I didn't mean that happen…."

"Why do you apologize??? It's not your fault that he's an asshole!!"

"Maybe, but it's my fault that he got a reason to tease you… so, I'm sorry…"

"Anyway…" Riku gave a sigh "…We learned something new at least today… about the mystery of why girls like kisses…"

"Yeah… though there's something I wanted to ask, but there wasn't time…" Riku looked around to see Sora "Selphie said that you kiss someone you like, right? Well, but, it's not enough with one time?? I've see adults kiss the each other again and again and they never finish…"

"She said it was like eating your favorite flavor of ice cream, remember? In your case, it would be like if you were tasting chocolate… would you get tired of that??"

"I don't think I would get tired of it ever, but you said I'll get sick if I eat too many chocolate…"

"Yeah, I said that, but in case of kisses you're not _eating_, just _tasting_… and it's different…"

"Yeah, maybe you're right, as always Riku!"

Both kids stayed in silence, Sora staring at the distant sea, and Riku, for the first moments, staring at the boy; nevertheless, he stared at the sea soon too.

"…Would you let me try…?"

"…What…?"

"…I said… would let me try…?"

"…To try what??..."

"…to find out what your flavor is…"

"…But to do that… You would have to kis-"

"Don't dare yourself to say _THAT_ word… I-I don't why I'm even saying this, but if you would let me try, just… don't say anything… and just… let me do it… Ok?? So… would you let me… or would you not…?"

The only respond he got, it was a pair of closed eyes, and a stayed body in front of him; but it was everything what Riku needed; landing forward, he supported his own weight in both arms, putting each one by the Sora's sides, who kept his eyes closed. After the longest time of their lives, their lips made contact, filling both boys with a new and strange feeling above all their bodies. But, even if the sense felt good, Riku separated within some seconds, keeping a serious look in his face.

"…Did you taste something??"

"…I told you believe in Selphie was useless… the only thing I could taste, it was chocolate…" Riku said with almost deception. Sora avoided Riku's glance by looking to the sea again.

But suddenly, after some minutes of awkward silence, when the hazel boy was about to propose the idea of getting back home, he felt the silver haired boy's lips against his again. With slow and clumsy moves, Riku began to massage Sora's lips with his own, in a way he didn't even know he knew. Soon, Sora let out a small moan because of Riku, who taking advantage of the lack of air of the hazel one, introduced his muscle inside the other's mouth, exploring the whole area; another moan escaped from both boys, this time because their tongues found the other, and began to fight against it, trying to gain or keep control, but at the end, rubbing themselves again and again. No one of them realized what they were doing; only a little gasp escaping from Sora's mouth let the boy know that Riku's body was on top of his, and one boy's hand was traveling through his torso, feeling each inch of his exposed skin. In the moment Riku's hand was about to go down to undo his pants, a sudden flash startled both boys, whom tried to get away from the other the most fast possible. Panting slightly, they soon realized the light was from the torches near to the beach, which ones were fired on when the night arrived to avoid all kind of accidents. After recover themselves from the scare they got, they stood and without any single word, just a pair of glances between them, they walked back to their homes.

Next day in School, teachers were in a meeting, or something like that, but the case was, no one was watching the kids in the classrooms; Though it was like a normal day, Sora felt weird since the night before; what had been that? Either Riku and Sora had acted like that before, what had happened to them?? Only Lord would know that…

"Hi, Sora…" a small voice startled the boy, who gave a little jump of surprise like a reaction; when he looked around, he sighed in relief after seeing a little red-haired girl giggling quietly. Sora smiled at her nervously.

"Hi Kairi, I didn't hear you come…" the girl giggled again at Sora, who after some seconds, lowered his glance to his hands; Kairi tilted her head.

"…Are you OK? You don't seem very happy since lunch time…"

"I'm fine, it's just that something is bothering me…"

"May I know what is it? Maybe I can help you…"

"Well, I already asked Selphie and she explained to me, but I'm not sure if what she said is true, or if I… did it well…" he blushed remembering his kiss with the silver haired boy "…I feel myself stupid for asking it again…"

"If it's some kind of secret, don't worry… you can tell me and I won't tell anyone…" Sora watched his classmates, but everybody seemed to be into their own business. After taking a big breath, he finally let it go.

"Kairi… why girls always wanna kiss…??"

Kairi remained in silence for next minute, staring deeply into Sora, who began to get edgy more and more… Had he asked something he should not?? This question was answer when the red-haired girl drew a little smile in her face, closing her eyes happily.

"That's because love and kisses have a bond between them…"

"What does that suppose to mean, Kairi?"

"What I mean, is that if you kiss someone, is because you love that person… and if that person kisses you back, it means that person loves you too… it's something you know you like…"

"…Selphie said something alike, but she compared it with favorite flavors and other things…" he stared at her deeply "She said that a kiss is was like to taste your favorite flavor in the other's lips… but, what if what you taste is not your favorite flavor?..."

"Hey, there're many delicious flavors in the world, right? Even if you don't taste the flavor you want, that doesn't mean you don't like the others… besides, who knows?? Maybe that flavor you tasted will become in your new favorite flavor, eh??" she winked at him, a big smile finally crossing the boy's face once he seemed to have it thought. "So, teacher leaves us some work to do, do you mind if I make my questions to you? I asked already to Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Riku, you're the only one missing!"

"Of course not, just do it!"

"Okay, I have your name and your age already, just like your sports or your favorite color, so, I'll keep with the next question: what is your favorite flavor??"

"What did the other say?"

"Mmm… let me see… Selphie answered Vanila and Cherry, Wakka responded Coconut, Tidus said Lemon, and Riku's answer was Chocolote… so, what is your favorite flavor…? " Sora smiled again, and after closing his eyes and stare out of the window, he responded.

"…It's watermelon…"

THE END

A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! I'LL KILL MYSELF!!!!! XX Next time I want to write something, I'll get sure that the end it won't be fluffly or ridiculous!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!

Commentes, reviews or you want to join to my execution, mail me!!! XX


End file.
